priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 150 - Yo, I Became a Helper Idol!
is the 10th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 150th episode in the series overall. It aired on June 6th, 2017. Plot With a big event going on in the shopping district, Laala and Yui continue to scout Idols for PriPara, along with Nino, who they still refuse to give up on. Despite her earlier refusals, Nino finds herself reconsidering after she is met by a tougher foe. Summary Nino is in the middle of running when she is approached by various girls requesting her help in their clubs while offering her food. For a moment she is almost tricked into lending Laala and Yui a hand but she refuses, expressing a lack of interest yet again before running off. Laala is discouraged but Yui manages to snap her out of it. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure arrives in town, playing a game and beating it. Nino continues to run while she recalls that while she has reconsidered her original ideals about Idols, she is too preoccupied with her true passion: sports. She is distracted by the boys dorm manager, Babario, who was in the middle of cleaning and handing out fliers, and he approaches for her to ask what he was doing. He hands her one of the fliers and explains that as of late the shopping district hasn't been doing very well as of late- so they are hoping this approaching event can help. He points out that he is also the neighborhood chairman, and suggests that once school ends Nino should pay the arcade a visit as a sports lover. In school the girls are observing a poster of the flier and Laala mentions it would be a good idea to go since they might be able to find eligible people who may want to enter PriPara. Yui points out that anyone is welcome to enter the event and they decide to put up a booth for PriPara. Come day of the event, Babario and the cheerleaders get to work attracting attention. Babario explains the that they have game corners and borrowed many shops for it, and that they have games for all sorts of tastes. As Laala and Yui observe this display they are approached by Nino. She is happy to see their passion, as they go on to bring up their plans- although they do plan to play some games as well, and they request that she pays them a visit. She refuses as the mysterious girl walks by. Nino then goes on to wow everyone as she beats several of the games with ease. As this is going on, Laala and Yui offer yummy rice balls, which ends up being a popular attraction; although Laala reminds Yui that they were supposed to be focusing on selling PriPara to people. Yui feels this is the perfect opportunity, offering everyone that if girls were to come to PriPara they could obtain one-hundred rice balls from them, but in her attempts at bribery she ends up scaring everyone off, insulting the males in the crowd and causing the girls to get annoyed. Nino stops by to bring up how she has been doing throughout the day when Yui offers her a rice ball if she agrees to try PriPara, but once again Nino refuses since she only likes to eat bread. She walks off, unaware of Laala and Yui's further planning. Nino heads into town to try to find another game when the "That's How It Goes!" Karuta Competition gets her attention. She heads inside and the game starts, with her being at the same set as the mysterious girl. As the cheerleaders continue showing Nino support, she easily takes the lead in the game, assured she will win with no problem. To her surprise, the mysterious girl takes off the basket over her head, revealing it to be Shion. Shion challenges Nino and they both seriously start to play- with Shion easily surpassing Nino. When Shion is able to predict what card will come next before the reader even announces it, Nino is amazed and requests to know who she is. Shion introduces herself and prepares to take off, bringing up that she is an Idol while saying goodbye. Babario is making an announcement to introduce the paintball competition. Yui and Laala are sure Nino will win with no problem and decide to watch, with their theorizing correct. Nino is more dedicated than ever now, and she plans not to lose again. Meanwhile, deep in the Pripara forest Punicorn is in the middle of picking flowers when a strange egg rolls near her. Nino continues to play when she finds Yui and Laala in the middle of the game. They tell her that if they were to win she has to join them in PriPara, but with ease she manages to beat the girls. They are distracted by Mimiko shortly after though, and to their horror they see the disciplinary committee in the game as well. They deny trying to scout Idols, but Mimiko doesn't believe them and tells them to put a microphone before them if they really aren't, as this would be a sign of them retiring. Neither girl wants to do this, even knowing they wouldn't really have to retire, but Yui is suddenly distracted by one of her fantasizes. She refuses to put down the microphone though, with nobody understanding her except for the fact that Mimiko got the proof she wanted. Suddenly Nino arrives to defend the girls. She starts to throw colored smoke bombs to distract the group when Laala is shot by Mimiko. She claims being unable to see doesn't cause problems since she can still hear, and prepares to shoot her. Yui jumps in front of Nino to take the shot and slowly loses consciousness, with Nino threatening revenge for this, realizing how passionate they truly are. Laala, having recovered grabs a paint gun for her to use and shoots it off, splashing the disciplinary committee and causing Nino to get the win. With the sporting events over, Laala and Yui congratulate Nino and try once again to get her to reconsider. She mentions how she likes getting to move around so much and they claim she can do even more as an Idol, and by now Nino seriously considers it. She thinks about how anyone can become an Idol, and thinks about Shion and her desire to avenge her honor, so she agrees to it. Delighted by the news, Yui and Laala momentarily embrace as they realize they can finally hold the Idol Time Grand Prix until recalling that Nino would need a PriTicket. Thankfully, as it turns out Nino does have one, and she admits to using it within a net she put together to keep the birds out of the rubbish. At Prism Stone the trio step inside and Nino is curious by the various sights. She remarks on how empty the shop is and introduces herself to Meganee, who registers her into Pripara and mentions that a brand new Pop brand has just come out. Laala is very happy to know this, and the girls get their first look at a coord from Neon Drop as Nino steps inside and changes. Nino is given an Idol Watch, and because she helped the girls out earlier, her Idol Time has already been maxed out and she is able to put on a performance. To the groups surprise, Punicorn arrives with an egg. She tosses it at Nino and it hatches to reveal a small blue mouse who instantly takes to Nino and is given the role of her Manager. Encouraged by this, Nino heads off to change and put on her very first performance. Nino is complimented by many girls in the crowd and she starts. While performing, Nino is very happy realizing the girls were right as she moves around on stage and sings. She is also watched by the angered Mimiko from school, and Shion, who is somewhere in town. After the performance Nino is congratulated by everyone and speaks to them. She leaves the performance area and is approached by Yui and Laala, who compliment her performance. Chuppe and the girls are very happy when she decides to remain there, but after they bring up the Grand Prix being held on Sunday, Nino quickly dashes their dreams after pointing out that she has a baseball game she has to attend. Back in Parajuku, Dorothy and Leona sit down to eat, with Dorothy fairly angered to have been "ditched" by Shion. Leona teases Dorothy, asking if she might be lonely. Dorothy denies it but he doesn't believe her while the camera pans to reveal they are sitting by a large picture of their first performance together as Dressing Pafe. Major Events *Nino debuts as a PriPara idol in this episode. *Shion, Dorothy, and Leona from the original PriPara series makes their first Idol Time PriPara appearance. *The Neon Drop brand makes its debut in this episode. *Shuttlewise Game makes its debut as an insert song. *The Street Yellow Parka Coord, Baseball Game Coord, and Neon Drop Cyalume Coord are seen for the first time. *Like Punicorn, Chuppe, Nino's mascot, was born from an egg. Trivia *This episode aired on Aroma Kurosu's birthday. Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara